For a single antenna GPS receiver to provide a reasonably accurate reading of the GPS receiver's location, generally, the single antenna must detect at least four GPS satellite signals. Depending on orientation, however, the single antenna GPS receiver may frequently fall short of detecting four GPS satellites.
The embodiments of the invention presented below overcome this disadvantage in the prior art.